


El Elegido por el Tartaro

by Pieri_Ale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si Percy no hubiera subido al ascensor? spoiler HOH</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Elegido por el Tartaro

_-Ser honrado, pequeño semidiós-_ dijo el “dios” oscuro y peligroso que acababa de aparecer- _Incluso los atletas olímpicos no eran dignos de mi atención personal. ¡Pero tú serás destruido por el propio Tártaro!_

Percy miraba paralizado al primordial frente a él, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Se había enfrentado a Ares, dios de la guerra. A Hades, dios del inframundo y de la muerte. ¡Maldición! Se había enfrentado al mismo titán del tiempo, Kronos, y había visto a Gea completamente despierta en su sueño. Pero nunca había experimentando tal sensación de pánico y/o terror absoluto como ahora.

Sin poder evitarlo suelta su espada. Un ruido sordo apenas audible se escucha entre todos los rugidos de las bestias alrededor. Annabeth está a su lado, mirándolo estupefacta como si no pudiera entender el por qué soltó su arma.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿No sentía el enorme poder que provenía del primordial?

Una mirada le basto a Percy para confirmar sus sospechas. Annabeth no podía sentir el enorme poder que provenía del ser parado frente a ellos. Ella no podía notarlo, era inconsciente de la poderosamente oscura energía que emergía del primordial. Al menos en su totalidad. Ella solo era consciente de una pequeña parte de su poder pero no podía ver el contenido completo que Percy notaba.

_-Tártaro-_ murmura Percy sin poder evitar que el inicio de una risa semi desquiciada salga de sus labios

Annabeth sigue mirándolo. Ella desvía su mirada del primordial a él, de él al primordial. ¿Por qué seguía aquí? ¡Corre! Quería gritarle, pero las palabras no le salían. No podía mover su cuerpo, no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada en ese momento. Y él lo sabía

_-Tu miedo huele maravilloso-_ dijo el Tártaro _-veo el atractivo de tener un cuerpo físico con tantos sentidos-_ comento flexionando sus dedos de la mano _-Tal vez mi amada Gea esta en lo correcto con su deseo de despertar de su sueño_

Se burlaba de nosotros, se burlaba porque sabía que este era nuestro fin. No teníamos a dónde huir. No podíamos escapar de él. No había salvación.

Lo veo alzar las manos. Me va a atacar, lo sé, no me queda más remedio que esperar. Aceptar mi destino. Pero Bob parece tener otros planes. El titán ha saltado frente a mí salvándome, pero yo puedo sentir que solo está retrasando el momento. Mi destino ha sido marcado, no tengo escapatoria.

El primordial y el titán comienzan a discutir. Bob no piensa dejar que su padrastro se salga con la suya. Se enfrentan, se gritan y el Tártaro pierde todo cuidado. Grita, grita con fuerza y es ahí cuando Annabeth siente una parte de lo que yo venía sintiendo. Ella cae de rodillas sujetando su cabeza. La oscura fuerza es demasiado para ella.

Bob y mini Bob vuelven a salvarnos. Ambos atacan directamente al primordial mientras este ruge enfurecido una orden a los monstruos que nos rodea  _¡Destruirlos!_ Esa simple orden saca Annabeth del trance en el que entro por la energía oscura del primordial.

_-¡Percy!-_ la oigo chillar mientras recojo a Anaklusmos del suelo.

Es instintivo. Lucho contra los monstruos sabiendo exactamente donde atacar para desintegrarlos, pero me aseguro de no perder ni un solo segundo del encuentro entre Bob y el Tártaro. Quiero ir en su ayuda pero Annabeth me retiene. Dice que ninguno de los dos está al nivel del primordial. Eso era algo que ya sabía, pero yo tampoco estoy a la altura de un dios o titán como para combatirlos y aun así tuve que hacerlo. Annabeth no parecía entender que yo solo quería luchar para ayudar a Bob, yo no lucharía esperando ganar… eso sería demasiado arrogante de mi parte, el creer que puedo derrotar a un ser con semejante poder… no, yo solo quería ayudar a Bob y darle a Annabeth la oportunidad de escapar. De salir viva de este lugar.

Estábamos cerca de las puertas. Entonces sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo había sabido desde que caímos. Annabeth saldría… yo me quedaría.

El problema era que Annabeth no parecía entenderme. Quería quedarse y luchar a mi lado.

_-Lo prometiste, sesos de alga, no nos separaríamos otra vez-_ me dice ella mientras disuelve dos perros del infierno

Claro, yo se lo prometí cuando caímos. Dije que no estaba dispuesto a perderla y que estaríamos juntos hasta el final. Pero yo me refería a mi final no al de ella. Yo no podía permitir que Annabeth se consumiera aquí. Ella era luchadora, una guerrera dirían algunos pero yo sé que más allá de eso, ella es una artista con el sueño de crear algo eterno. Annabeth puede ser muy buena para las estrategias en batalla, puede ser la mejor en la creación de planes y quien encuentra las salidas más rápido. Pero ella no estaba diseñada para la guerra. Podría sobrevivirla, eso no lo puedo negar, ella haría su mejor esfuerzo para superar la guerra, las batallas, las muertes…

Annabeth era fuerte mas no inquebrantable. La muerte de sus hermanos en la pasada titanomaquia la había debilitado, la muerte de Ethan la había apenado, la muerte de Luke la había destrozado. Ella no estaba hecha para ver a sus seres queridos morir. Annabeth era demasiado soñadora para eso. Siempre pensando que todo saldrá de acuerdo a sus planes… su defecto fatal podía ser el orgullo pero ella pecaba de ingenua.

Y ahora se empeña en quedarse aquí en medio del Tártaro solo porque se negaba a dejarme morir. Eso podría ser dulce, incluso podría considerarse romántico. Pero en estos momentos yo lo considero estúpido. Si ella no se iba, si ella se quedaba… yo me vería obligado a sobrevivir todo lo que pueda o incluso podría verme obligado a matarla solo para que no vea los horrores que el primordial del Tártaro haría conmigo, para evitar que él pudiera disfrutar torturándola. No quisiera que sus últimos momentos los pase horrorizada por mi final o en el dolor eterno que podría ser el suyo.

Entonces una nueva luz de esperanza llego. Damasen, el gigante antagónico de Ares había aparecido. Se enfrento a su padre con gran poder y fuerza, pero seguía sin ser suficiente.

Bob cojeo hasta donde estábamos Annabeth y yo. Nos dijo que nos fuéramos, que él mantendría las puertas abiertas. Que nuestros amigos nos estaban esperando al otro lado.

Yo no quería irme. No quería irme sabiendo que tanto él como Damasen morirían en manos del Tártaro.

Intente razonar con él, pero Bob estaba empeñado en que nos fuéramos. Annabeth me jalaba del brazo para que entrara con ella al ascensor. Lo hice, pero en el último segundo ella me pidió que sostuviera las puertas, se abrazo del cuello de Bob llorando por su destino. Le dijo que les hablaríamos a nuestros hijos sobre el mejor titán y el mejor gigante, le dijo que mantendríamos vivas sus memorias hasta que se regeneren nuevamente.

Bob sonrió, las arrugas marcando su gesto.

_-Eso es bueno-_ musito Bob intentando que la tristeza no se adueñe de él _-Hasta entonces mis amigos. Díganle al sol y a las estrellas “hola” por mí-_ hizo una pausa antes de añadir _-Esto puede ser el último sacrificio para evitar que Gea despierte-_

Entre lágrimas Annabeth entra al ascensor. Esta llorando por un titán y un gigante que estamos dejando atrás a su suerte. Esta llorando por dos seres que posiblemente nunca vuelvan a regenerarse. Esta llorando porque no puede hacer nada más.

_-Te amo Annabeth-_ susurro besándola suavemente

Ella no lo nota, no lo entiende. Pero ahora tiene a alguien más por quien llorar.

Con fuerza la empujo al otro lado del ascensor antes de salir y presionar el botón que hasta hace unos segundos Bob tocaba.

Puedo ver como Annabeth intenta correr a las puertas pero es demasiado tarde. Se han cerrado frente a ella.

Doce minutos. Es todo el tiempo que necesito para que ella este a salvo. Nico y los demás la estarán esperando al otro lado. Ella estará bien.

Bob no me dice nada. Se dedica a matar a todos aquellos monstruos para que yo pudiera seguir sosteniendo el botón.

Cuando los doce minutos acaban, también es Damasen quien desaparece. El primordial había añadido el alma de su hijo a su armadura, condenándolo a pasar la eternidad regenerándose en el horror. Bob y mini Bob le siguen rápidamente. Tártaro no pierde el tiempo con palabras de un solo golpe los elimina. Ya no tenía paciencia para las sublevaciones.

A nuestro alrededor, una gran cantidad de monstruos gritaban el triunfo del primordial. Un grupo de dracanes se me abalanzaron encima pero fueron destruidas por el mismo primordial.

_-¡Atrás!-_ rugió furioso _-¡El semidiós es MIO!_

Sus oscuros ojos se clavan sobre los míos. Puedo ver todos los horrores que me deparan. Puedo notar como el miedo vuelve a paralizarme, pero me obligo a moverme.

_-Es el momento de tu fin Percy Jackson-_ me dice _-Has escapado mucho tiempo de la muerte. Te has burlado de muchos seres superiores a ti…Es hora de que lo pagues_

Se lanza sobre mí sin ceremonia alguna. Intento retener su ataque con mi espada, pero es inútil. Termino estrellándome contra una de las paredes.

_-Eso es todo lo que tiene el gran Percy Jackson-_ se burla _-Este es el famoso semidiós que venció a Kronos y a una gran cantidad de monstruos._

Con esfuerzo me levanto. Yo sabía que iba a morir, pero moriría de pie. Igual que los viejos guerreros. Luchando por aquello en lo que creo, por aquellos que amo. Yo no caería con la cabeza baja.

_-¡Vamos Jackson!-_ vuelve a rugir _-¡Demuéstrame que no eres una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Demuestra que hice bien en elegir acabar contigo!_

Dude unos segundos antes de decidirme. Annabeth se había asustado y hasta horrorizado cuando me vio controlando los ríos de esta fosa. Me había hecho prometer que nunca lo volvería a hacer y lamentaba tener que romper su promesa.

Me concentro y controlo cada partícula de líquido que había cerca hasta crear un mini tornado a mí alrededor. Me preparo y me lanzo a la lucha.

Vamos parejos. Golpes, esquivez, bloqueos. Es como si nuestra fuerza fuera similar. Pero yo sé que no es así. Él solo está jugando, disfrutando el momento.

_-¡De esto estaba hablando!-_ gruñe bloqueándome otro golpe _-¡Ahora entiendo porque Gea esta tan empecinada en tenerte de de su lado!_

Seguimos luchando. Mis instintos me guían. Mi energía se desvanece con demasiada rapidez pero me obligo a continuar.

_-Haz luchado bien Percy Jackson-_ me dice Tártaro con voz solemne _-Te has ganado tu muerte en mis manos. Siéntete honrado, ni siquiera los Olimpo obtuvieron mi atención._

Reúno toda la fuerza que tengo y me abalanzo con un solo propósito. Atravesarlo con mi fiel Anaklusmos. Pero es inútil. Él esquiva el golpe, la espada termina raspando su brazo, un leve hilo de icor dorado brota.

Solo puedo sonreír. Sonrió a pesar de tener la espada del primordial atravesando mi pecho.

_-Bienvenido a la eterna condena-_

El Tártaro me había elegido. Posiblemente todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora me preparaba para este final.  Me había enfrentado a todo aquello a lo que un simple semidiós no podía sobrevivir. Titanes, gigantes, los monstruos más peligros de las profundidades del Tártaro y ahora al mismo Tártaro.

Yo sabía que de esto no podría salir. El Tártaro había sido lo primero en existir, no había nada antes de él y no había nada más fuerte que él.

Esta era mi meta final, mi límite.

Si, en realidad si me sentía honrado. El primordial no me escogió para que me una a él. No me quería para que luche en su nombre ni para que lo apoye. Él me eligió para morir en sus manos.

Yo luche hasta caer.

Porque es así como deben morir los héroes. Luchando.

Mi alma está condenada a renacer una y otra vez en las profundidades de esta fosa. Pero es lo mejor. Nadie más volverá a atraer la atención del Tártaro mientras siga aquí. Nadie más volverá a ser elegido para morir.

**Author's Note:**

> Apreciaría mucho sus Kudos y comentarios.   
> También estoy abierta a sugerencias e ideas por si tienen alguna :D
> 
> byebye


End file.
